random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Impossible Forum (Now Continued)
The Impossible Forum 'was a forum game created by Aggron... Just Aggron in which you travel through a tunnel, powerless, and try to find your way out. There are 2 parts, both being deleted. It has been revived. The game was to have 25 rooms before moving on to ''The Impossible Forum II: Annoying Return, which then moves to The Impossible Forum III: Boi!, but Destroy the Guadilimier Diamond replaced it. Spin-offs like The Possible Forum and The Un-fairable Forum do exist. Rules * No Suicide - The fact that after an incident in How will the above die?, the GM started adding this rule to most of his forum games. * No NSFW - No NSFW speech or of the like * No Cheating - basically, follow the rules and don't look up the answer online or instakill. etc. * No Abnormality - YOU ARE POWERLESS! * Talking is fine. * Helping is fine. Rooms 1-5 * Room 1: A room with a button that causes a button to high to reach to appear, first representation of teamwork. * Room 2: A room with 3 levers which all need to be turned on. * Room 3: A button which requires either 3 people stacked on top to lift one person up or one person on another that throws one up at the button. * Room 4: A room with 8 levers with a hint that says $. It's the binary code for $, so, flip the 3rd and 6th levers. * Room 5: A room with Kahl who will build you a bridge across a gap. '''The Unfair Riddles Known as the Unfair Riddle due to being extremely unfair, Kahl challenges you to guess them. * I am had before every meal, and after every one. What am I? **Soap. *Squeak. I annoy you. What meme? **Pink Dog *If 2+2= fish, and 3+3=8, what does 7+7 equal! **An Upside-Down Triangle. *Say my name. **Doctor Kahl's Robot in... JUNKYARD JIVE! *At 10 A.M., a man’s wife was murdered by a robber who stole her diamond ring. The police came at 12 P.M. The man said that he found a knife, but, lucky for the man, he had a fingerprint kit. But, the knife had none, because the murderer wore gloves. The police looked at the scene. The man was delcared the murderer. How is this so? Hint: There is coffee. **Perhaps the most unfair and outrageous riddles, Kahl says his robot made it, the answer is by 12 P.M. The coffee should have been cooled down, but it was still hot, proving the man to be the murderer. Rooms 6-8 * Room 6: A room with an electrical box. User Taikeb0 had the right idea. * Room 7: A trampoline obstacle course. * Room 8: A room with 24 levers. Hint: BOI. Must be completed throughout 3 different users. Rooms 9-12 * Room 9: Jr. Laser maze with this layout: * * Key:L = laser, O = empty, / and \= mirror, | = split mirror, ^ = rocket. _, |, and - next means where rocket is facing. dash means up, underscore means down. | to right is right. | to left is left. Mirrors availble for use: /, \. Must use all. L O O O \ ^_ O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O * Room 10: UNKNOWN * Room 11: UNKNOWN * Room 12: UNKNOWN Rooms 13-15 * UNKNOWN Rooms 16-18 * UNKNOWN Rooms 17-19 * UNKNOWN Rooms 20-25 * UNKNOWN Category:Series